Diaphragm actuators use pressurized air to actuate various process components. For example, pressurized air moves a diaphragm plate to actuate a process component such as a valve. Conveying pressurized fluid to the cavity above the diaphragm plate forces the diaphragm plate downward, thereby actuating the process component. Conversely, venting the cavity above the diaphragm or conveying high pressurized fluid to the cavity below the diaphragm reverses the actuation of the process component.